


Friends Forever

by IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies
Summary: So, uh, I kinda just wrote this in 3 minutes





	Friends Forever

Josh let a breath of pure exhaustion out as he tossed his sword to the ground beside him.

"...You really think I'd do that? You're my best friend. You've always have been."

Allen's eyes floated up to the taller boy as he sat up from his place on the dirt. He gently swept a stray strand of hair out of his face that was blocking his vision. 

"...You...won't?"

Allen clutched his rapier close to his chest and licked his lips. His mouth suddenly felt dry, like he had eaten cotton.

"Of course not, Al. We're friends and we'll always be friends."

The taller boy offered his hand down to his fallen friend.

"Come on." Josh cracked a small smile.

"...Yeah...okay…" Allen breathed out and took his hand. "...Friends…" He echoed. He enjoyed how it sounded. That was them. Friends.

He smiled softly as he was pulled into a hug from his new friend.


End file.
